(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to nozzles and more particularly to tube cleaners.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Problems exists in the oil field and other industries with tubes becoming coated with paraffin and other buildups. According to the prior art, these are sometimes cleaned by putting a nozzle through the tube, the nozzle having a series of jets, each jet at an angle to the axis of the nozzle. The combination of the jets form something of a conic pattern, however, the fluid is sprayed in a series of individual jets instead of one solid 360.degree. sheet. In use of this type of nozzle it is necessary to rotate the tube or the nozzle to prevent leaving a series of ridges along the pipe being cleaned.
The specific example of the problems inherent with cleaning paraffin tubes are in no way meant to indicate that there is not a general problem of cleaning the internal bores of tubes. Problems also exist in cleaning tubes and pipes of residues other than paraffin.